On The Outside Looking In
by likeaserenade
Summary: AU. When Kurt's dad dies, he doesn't feel the need to live anymore and when he runs into Azimio in an abandoned park, he knows this is the end. But when he wakes up in the hospital to a stranger, Kurt only has one question, "Who am I?"
1. Chapter 1

ok, so just a few things first: the rating will definitely change, but to what I'm not sure yet. the genre might also change because I'm still not entirely sure what this story will be just yet so please keep that in mind. this story is AU, but everything leading up to the _grilled cheesus _episode won't be. there will be some violence in the next chapter, but it won't be too horrible, I promise. well...it won't be in graphic detail.

I know this first chapter is rushed but I promise if you stick with it it'll get better, hopefully. so yeah, just keep in mind that the rating will change (that's the big thing) and I think that's it so I'll stop talking now. if there's anything else, there will be messages on my tumblr (likeaserenade).

****I do not own blaine, kurt or any other characters/figures related to glee.****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

"You never could dress yourself," Kurt said to his father with a small laugh as he finished buttoning the hospital gown.

"Mercedes took me to church on Sunday, it's funny but the choir was singing and this memory flashed into my head. Do you remember our first Friday night dinner after mom died? You tried to make chicken? I guess you wanted me to feel like there was something still normal."

Kurt smiled sadly at the memory as a broken laugh left his lips. "You put it on the table, and you cut into it and it was raw. And we both looked at each other for a second and cracked up before we remembered we were supposed to yet."

There was a moment of quiet before Kurt spoke again, this time instead of a story, it was an apology.

"I'm sorry about the other day dad; I should have let those guys pray for you. It wasn't about me, it was about you and it was nice." Kurt grabbed the limp hand lying on the hospital bed, desperately wanted his father to wake up. "I don't believe in God dad, but I believe in you. And I believe in us. _You and me_. That's what's sacred to me. And I'm…and I'm so sorry I never got to tell you that."

And then the steady beep of the heart monitor went flat.

* * *

><p>The next few days were a blur to Kurt.<p>

Everything he did became lifeless and robotic; he stopped his elaborate routines of getting ready for bed and for school, now just donning looser fitting jeans and a big sweatshirt with completely ungelled hair and red rimmed eyes. When at school he never talked to anyone, just silently slipping through the halls. Occasionally he would hear students asking one another if there was a new transfer student, but eventually realized they were talking about him because of his newly adopted appearance. He never participated in his classes anymore and only spoke when absolutely necessary, even in his French class.

He even noticed that the bullies were keeping their distance and not tormenting him like they normally did. Kurt couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

When it would come time for Glee, Kurt would walk into the choir room, sit in the back and never address anyone who approached him which happened to be ninety-seven percent of the time. He knew they knew his father had passed away but didn't want to talk about it with them. He didn't want to talk about it with anyone but it didn't stop the New Directions from trying.

"Are you doing ok, Kurt?" he heard Mercedes ask from his left.

No answer.

"You know you can always talk to us…we're all here for you especially now." this was from Rachel on his right.

No answer.

"I'm really sorry about your dad, dude…so is my mom. She really liked him, ya know?" those words could only come from Finn. "She also said you can come stay with us 'cause we're kinda like brothers."

No answer.

This went on for ten more minutes. Kurt could feel every pair of eyes staring at him and he hated how they felt. He hated the sadness, he hated the pity…but he couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't tell them to go away and leave him alone. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't feel anything. He just sat there in his chair letting his friends talk at him with no intentions of replying.

"Alright everybody, let's get started!" Mr. Schuester's overly enthusiastic voice came into the room and he began to chatter on about this week's assignment making everyone else retreat to their seats.

For once Kurt was thankful for Mr. Shue and his stupid lesson plans.

* * *

><p>The next day when Kurt was in his French class, he couldn't respond to anything at all. When he was called on, he didn't look up at his teacher and when she walked up to his desk and asked what was wrong – she knew what happened with his father so the question itself seemed irrelevant – Kurt couldn't do anything but look up at her with red puffy eyes and then back down at his desk before grabbing his possessions and getting up to walk out of class.<p>

He didn't stop by his locker before going out to his car, Kurt just pulled out his keys and brought the engine to life before leaving the high school campus and just drove. The entire time Kurt was behind the wheel, his actions were mechanical and his mind on autopilot. He didn't realize where he was until he finally got out of his car and looked around.

It was the park Kurt's mother used to take him to when he was just a little boy. They didn't go often because it was a two hour drive to Westerville, but when they did, they would always have a picnic underneath the big oak tree using its leaves to block the sun from their eyes. Also on more than one occasion, they would drag Burt along as well to join their picnic and then Kurt would run along to play on the playground while his parents watched from the plaid blanket.

There were never a lot of people there and right now it was completely deserted which is the way Kurt preferred it. This way he could be left to his thoughts without being disturbed, or at least indirectly because he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and read the text message from Mercedes.

_Glee is starting, where are you? I thought I saw you earlier._

Kurt stared at the screen for a long while before responding.

_I was but I left. Don't come looking for me I'll be fine. Just let me have this._

And then he sent the message and turned off his phone, looking up in time to see three large figures walking towards him. Kurt immediately made out the red letterman jackets to be McKinley and noticed the boy in the middle was Azimio and the other's just random guys from the football team. It had been a while since Kurt had seen Azimio because he was suspended from school for something Kurt didn't know because he was focusing all his attention on his father.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," an unsettling smile appeared on Azimio's face. "It's the gay fairy."

Kurt didn't answer him right away. He just stared at them as they got closer.

"I knew there had to be a reason why I wasn't being harassed recently,"

"Don't worry Hummel, I'll be back on Monday, but ya know I might have to make up for lost time seeing as I haven't seen you in a while." Azimio cracked his knuckles as his two henchmen followed suit.

Kurt stared at them for a moment before contemplating his next move. He knew he wasn't going to run, he knew he wasn't going to scream for help. Kurt looked at the ground and then back up at the three guys.

"You know what…go ahead, I'm not going to run. It's pointless." Kurt let out a humorless laugh leaving Azimio slightly confused. "My dad's dead, my mom's dead…I'm basically an orphan now. No one cares about me…I don't have anyone. I'm alone; I don't have anything to live for so you might as well just kill me. I know it's possible between the three of you and this way…everyone wins. You'll get the satisfaction of there being one less gay man in the world and I'll be put out of my misery. So go ahead…I'm all yours."

Azimio stepped forward right into Kurt's face, grabbing his phone out of his hand, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it into a million little pieces.

"I don't need to be told twice."

And then he shoved Kurt into the dirt.


	2. Chapter 2

hello everyone! here's chapter two. I know it's boring but I PROMISE it's going to get better starting with chapter three. and hopefully the chapters will get longer as well because these two have been kind of short.

there is a little violence in the beginning but it's short and a tiny, _tiny bit_ towards the end but it's really not that bad. no, the rating hasn't changed, but it will at some point because I may or may not be thinking about putting some smut in at some point...or points. WHATEVER. the rating will change, end of story. (scratch that, I'm just gonna change it to T just to be on the safe side).

I also just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed and who have been favoriting and alerting this story! it makes me smile and keeps me motivated to keep writing!

****I do not own blaine, kurt or any other characters/figures related to glee.****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

And Kurt meant what he said.

He didn't put up a fight; he didn't try to run away. The only place he wanted to get away from was this world and he could feel himself slipping away with every punch and nothing was held back.

Kurt felt it when the two football players pulled him back up from the ground held him and Azimio used his stomach as a punching bag and kicked his shins. At one point he thought he heard a bone snap but the idea went away when Azimio sent him crashing to the ground head first and continued to bash his head and punch him in the face and chest making it impossible for Kurt to breathe.

Azimio also didn't fail to use every derogatory gay term towards Kurt and if he wasn't in the situation, he might've been impressed – even though everything was extremely offensive – with the vocabulary seeing as he never had anything intelligible to say before.

Even the other two had their fun with deteriorating Kurt's life and threw him around like a ragdoll. He knew he must look like a disaster now with the bruises that were going to cover his entire body and the blood flowing from various parts of his body, particularly his head. Everything was beginning to go fuzzy but even still he could hear the snap of his bones – or his ribs, he couldn't decipher the difference – as everything he ever knew slipped away into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Really Blaine? The park?" Jeff raised an eyebrow as he, Blaine and Nick stepped out of Blaine's car. "Out of all the places we could spend our day off you choose a deserted park."<p>

"No, hey this is a good thing," Nick chimed in. "This way he gets to run around and get his energy out and maybe he won't be running around our room until two in the morning."

"Are you seriously comparing me to a dog?" Blaine laughed humorously as he looked over his shoulder at his two best friends.

"A puppy, actually," Nick said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Had I known this is where we were going I would've brought a Frisbee or a soccer ball to wear him out so he's not running around our room until one in the morning; but amazingly as soon as his head hits the pillow, he's out like a light."

"Nick's not wrong, Blaine. You do have that puppy-dog like quality about you." Jeff stuffed his hands in his pockets as they all walked further into the open area. Blaine just laughed at his friends' comparisons and kept moving forward enjoying the fresh air and the warm sunshine.

Blaine turned around and began walking backwards while Nick proposed the question, "Ok, come on guys, what are we gonna do?"

"There's a playground just a little further…hey! Don't laugh!" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows pretending to be annoyed as his friends tried to hide their laughter behind their hands.

"Oh my God! You are such a child!" the comment didn't help Nick and Jeff's situation any as they both almost fell to the ground still laughing hard.

"Screw you guys! I'm gonna go swing!" Blaine said defiantly as he turned around to head towards the swing set but as he did, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, what's that over there?"

The two giggling friends tried to compose themselves to see what Blaine was looking at but it didn't really work and now all of Blaine's sense of humor had left his body as he squinted his eyes to try and get a better look at the situation. "Seriously guys, knock it off! Let's go see what's going on."

Nick and Jeff finally got over themselves and followed in Blaine's footsteps. When they got closer they saw three huge guys in red jackets and a smaller guy. It was only when they got closer that they heard laughter and jeering as well as seeing the smaller boy being thrown to the ground and then his arms being held down while being punched well…everywhere.

Blaine immediately took off in a sprint with Nick and Jeff at his heels.

"HEY!" he screamed. "GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!"

The guys in the red jackets looked up in alarm and quickly took off in the opposite direction not looking back leaving the boy they were hurting on the ground. Blaine fell to his knees skidding across the grass a little right next to the boy's side.

He looked horrible, disgusting even. His face was covered in bruises and his clothes were soaked in blood – as well as his face, mostly from his nose and mouth. If Blaine was asked to describe what he looked like, he would say someone from those real life ER trauma shows, but worse if even possible.

"Oh my god…what did those guys do to you?" Blaine murmured as he brought his hands up to the boy's face. "Hey, can you hear me? You gotta wake up! Please!"

"It appears his phone is broken…" Nick frowned as he looked at the smashed phone a few steps away from where the boy lied. "I'd say check for some form of ID but he shouldn't be moved."

"Do your best to try and wake him up, Blaine. I'm gonna go call for an ambulance." Jeff laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder before taking his phone out and dialing 911.

"Come on…wake up, you have to…" Blaine put a hand over his mouth and nose to see if he could feel any breath and when he didn't, he checked for a pulse on both his neck and wrist, and thankfully, there was one, but for how much longer he wasn't sure.

"Ya know I think that might've been his car out by where we parked and it looks like car keys in his front pocket…" Nick said as he knelt on the other side of the boy. "Let me get them out and go see, there might be something in there with a name or school or something that we can find out."

"Yeah, ok, just try not to move him." Blaine hesitantly said as Nick moved his hand into the pocket to fish out the keys and as he did, there was a low, painful sounding moan. Blaine looked up to see the boy squeezing his eyes shut, more than likely from the pain.

"Oh thank god! Hey, are you ok?" Blaine immediately questioned, knowing how stupid he must sound but he didn't know what else to say.

"…hurt…"

"I know, I know, and I need you to open your eyes for me." Blaine said desperately, trying to keep calm but he knew he wasn't.

"Got 'em! I'll be back." Nick stated as he jumped up and ran towards where the cars were parked, at the same time Jeff was walking back towards them.

"An ambulance is on their way and will be here soon. Did you get him to wake up?"

But Blaine didn't hear anything. He didn't hear Nick leave and he didn't hear Jeff come back. All of his attention was focused on the boy in front of him who after two more minutes opened his eyes.

"There you go…can you tell me what hurts?" The boy just stared up at Blaine – who couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were – his left eye slightly swollen, but it didn't look too bad.

"You have pretty eyes…" he murmured before shutting them again.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Stay with me! Open your eyes! Come on, just a little longer! I can hear the ambulance coming…" But it was no use; Blaine couldn't get him to open his eyes again. He kept on trying until the paramedics came but didn't avail.

Blaine told the paramedics he wanted to ride with them in the ambulance to hospital and then told Jeff to have him and Nick meet him there with his car and handed over his keys. Jeff agreed as he watched his friend walk off with the paramedics and the boy on the stretcher.

Blaine had no idea who he was and he didn't know if he was going to live, but he couldn't bring himself to just let it go and leave the boy all by himself. He would deal with everything else later, Blaine just wanted to make sure he would be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

IT'S A MIRACLE! well, it's actually an update, but I suppose they can be considered the same thing. ;) I apologize for not updating in the longest time. blame real life because it keeps getting in the way of me writing.

um, I don't really have anything to say. no warnings, there's extremely light language but other than that, not much. and thank you to those who are reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting! all of you guys make my day when you do that so keep them coming!

and I have no idea when the next update will be. it'll be up when it's up, just know that I would never neglect writing. I'm always thinking about my stories in my head, it's just getting it out that's the problem, haha.

****I do not own blaine, kurt or any other characters/figures related to glee.****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

Blaine wasn't sure if the paramedics would let him ride with the mystery boy and was grateful when they said he could, but actually getting to the hospital…well, that was a different story. They wouldn't let Blaine go back with him and no one would tell him if he would be alright or not because he's not family and especially because Blaine had no connection to him whatsoever.

So for now he sits in the waiting room trying to come with some idea that will get the hospital employees to let him see the boy.

"Blaine?"

At the sound of his name, Blaine picked up his head from his hands and looked at the woman in the white coat.

"Aunt Larissa?" Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion as he stared up at the doctor. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a job here six months ago, remember?" Blaine shook his head from side to side as Larissa Manson continued. "Not important, but I think the real question is what are _you_ doing here? Is everything ok with your parents and your brother and sister?"

Before Blaine got a chance to respond, a nurse came up to Larissa and started giving her information.

"Doctor Mansonyou're needed immediately in the Emergency Room. A teenage boy came in and needs immediate attention." Blaine's heart lept at the nurse's words and his eyes went wide.

"Thank you, Theresa I'll be right there."

And the nurse left.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I have to go-"

"That's why I'm here." He immediately cut Larissa off and then a whole bunch of words came out of his mouth at once. "I was the one who found him being beaten up by these three massive guys-"

"Blaine-"

"-and Jeff called the ambulance and Nick went looking for his car and they're not here so I don't know who he is-"

"_Blaine_-"

"-but I came here with him and I can't just leave without knowing he's alright-"

"BLAINE!" his mouth snapped shut immediately and Larissa continued to speak. "I have to go into surgery now and I don't know how long it will be so you might as well go home. I'll call you and talk to you later, alright?"

Blaine nodded mutely and reached for his phone.

"Ok, I'll talk to ya later, kiddo."

* * *

><p>"Blaine? What are you doing here? You usually give us a call saying you're coming home for the weekend." Blaine heard his mother, Clara Anderson ask him as he walked in from the garage to the kitchen. He only grunted in response – something he <em>never<em> did – and had every intention of just walking straight up to his room, but his mother outstretched her arm stopping Blaine in his tracks and pulled him back further into the kitchen so they were facing each other. "Hey, what's going on? And why is there…blood on your clothes?"

This last question caught Blaine slightly by surprise. He looked down at his hands and saw a little bit of blood stained on his skin, and a little on his pants.

"Oh…um, well there weren't any classes today…something about teachers being in meetings all day. And the blood…" Blaine slowly trailed off not knowing what to say. He knew he couldn't tell her about the boy being beaten up at the park because then it would raise questions that he wouldn't know how to answer because he didn't have any answers. "Um…I went to the park with Nick, Jeff and Trent and Trent was being ridiculous and fell giving himself a pretty decent cut on his arm and while showing us what he did he must've dripped blood on us…"

Blaine knew his mom didn't know Trent very well as opposed to Nick and Jeff who were at his house more often than their own so he figured it was his best bet to say that Trent was there and being reckless.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah…he should be fine. And I'm sorry about not giving you a heads up earlier…I guess it didn't cross my mind."

"That's good," Clara gave a small sigh of relief, but put the issue aside and continued speaking. "And don't worry about it, sweetheart. We never see you during the school year so it's nice to have you home every once in a while."

Blaine nodded, keeping his eyes cast downwards.

Clara let out a soft sigh, offering a small smile. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and come back down and help me get dinner ready? Your sister and your brother should be home soon."

"Yeah, ok. I'll be right down."

The only thing occupying Blaine's thoughts as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom was the boy in the hospital. Blaine knew there wasn't anything he could do until his aunt called him back, but even then she probably couldn't tell him anything due to patient confidentiality and not being a blood relative. But he wasn't about to let that stop him from finding out what was going on so he knew he would be on high phone alert for the rest of the afternoon and the rest of the night, praying that Larissa would give him a call even if the only words that would come out of her mouth would be that the boy will be just fine.

After Blaine changed out of his dirty clothes and got cleaned up, he headed back downstairs to the kitchen, hearing new voices as he approached. When Blaine headed towards the kitchen's entrance, he heard his two younger siblings talking with Clara about their days, or at least Clara was _attempting_ to get them to.

Blaine couldn't help the small smile that was forming on his face as he fully entered the kitchen. Clara looked up and his siblings' eyes followed, his sister's entire face lit up while his brother just rolled his eyes and turned back to focusing on the food in front of him.

"Blaine!"

"Bri!"

Brielle Anderson is Blaine's twin sister. They've been attached at the hip for as long as anyone can remember; they're each other's best friend. Both Blaine and Bri found it extremely difficult when Blaine transferred to Dalton due to excessive bullying at his old school. They both knew it was for the best and they made the most of the situation, never once breaking contact with one another.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't love seeing you but-"Bri began babbling out various words until Blaine cut her off.

"Whoa, calm down there," Blaine let out a short laugh and a smile. "I was just in the neighborhood and though I'd drop by for a little bit."

"Like the _whole_ weekend?" Bri's eyes widened significantly and Blaine saw all of the hope swimming around in them.

"If I'm welcome," Blaine directed the statement towards Clara, who looked up from making dinner with a large smile on her face, something Blaine so obviously got from her.

"Of course, sweetheart! You're always welcome to stay here."

While Bri squealed in excitement, Ty rolled his eyes once more, and then getting up from the stool.

"I'm gonna stay at Jared's this weekend."

Their younger brother on the other hand, Ty Anderson, is a different story. He's two years younger than Blaine and Bri and, as some would say, a splitting image of their father. Now you can definitely tell Blaine is Tim Anderson's son because their facial features are extremely similar, even their build is on the same path. But there's something more with Ty and Tim. Not only are they physically similar, but they also share the same personality and the same views on different issues.

Take Blaine for example, Tim is far from accepting him being gay, but tolerates him when they're in each other's presence and Ty picked up on this attitude giving the same level of coldness towards Blaine as their father.

"That actually won't be necessary…" Blaine hurriedly cut his mother off from scolding her youngest son. "I won't be here most of the time anyway and I'll probably be getting home late so it'll be like I'm not even here."

"Don't care," Ty said with an edge in his voice and before anyone else could get a word in, he left the kitchen and padded up the stairs to his room.

Ignoring Ty's actions, Clara continued on asking Blaine, "Why's that?"

"Um…school project with Nick and Jeff. Big part of our grade."

Clara looked at him skeptically but pushed it aside and went back to making dinner.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes,"

* * *

><p>"So why are you really here?"<p>

Blaine jumped at the sudden voice, looking up from his phone to his door and seeing Bri standing in the vacant space, her arms crossed over her chest. It was about two hours after dinner when Blaine excused himself and basically raced off to his room and held himself hostage.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Bri chuckled a little as she let herself into the room, shutting the door before joining Blaine on his bed. "Why were you staring at your phone so intently?"

"Oh um…no reason." Blaine shrugged it off with as much nonchalance as he could, but he knew Bri could see through his charade.

"Bullshit. Face it Blaine, you can't lie, so spill." Bri tried to prod out of him. "_Is it a boy_!"

"No!" Blaine narrowed his eyes at his younger sister, but then thought about it and realized, yes, it is about a boy, but not in the way she's thinking.

"Oh for crying out loud Blaine! Just tell me!"

"I ca-"and then Blaine's phone went off right in the middle of him speaking. He immediately reached for it and answered it hurriedly. "Hello?"

"_Blaine_?"

It was Larissa.

"Yeah, it's me…how is he? Is he alive? Do you know who he is yet? Can I come and see him?" Blaine started spewing out a million questions at once, now feeling extremely anxious and fidgety.

"_Whoa there Blaine, just calm down and breathe_," Larissa instructed as Blaine took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "_Alright, now I need you to understand something, I cannot discuss a patient's information with someone who isn't a family member and if I divulged any information, I could lose my job_."

"I've been sitting here _all night_ waiting for you to call and the only thing you tell me is that you can't tell me anything? Not even his name?" Blaine narrowed his eyes as his teeth gritted together slightly, ignoring Bri's questioning glances.

"_I'm sorry Blaine, its hospital policy. I really wish I could give you more information_." Larissa said the sadness evident in her voice.

"Then just tell me!" Blaine nearly shouted, desperate to get anything. Both Larissa and Blaine were silent for a moment before he continued. "Can you at least tell me if he's alright? If he's alive?"

"_I can't, Blaine. I'm really sorry. Tell your mom I said hello…I'll talk to you later kiddo_."

And then the line went dead, but Blaine didn't lower the phone from his ear.

He felt numb, he couldn't move.

It wasn't until he felt a thumb brush across his face, a wetness moving with it.

When had he started crying?

"Blaine…what's going on?" Bri's words were careful as she wiped the tears from Blaine's face.

_What's wrong_? The words echoed in Blaine's head. What wasn't wrong? How could a doctor not tell someone, _anyone_, if the anonymous boy in the hospital is alive or not?

"Blaine?" she tried again, this time reaching for Blaine's hand and lowering it down into his lap, this time earning a glance at the saddest look she had ever seen on Blaine's face.

"I went to the park today with Nick and Jeff," he started. "We weren't there very long when I saw these three huge guys beating someone up. We ran over there and they ran away, I kneeled down making sure he was alright…he just barely seemed alive…I rode with him to the hospital in the ambulance…I saw Aunt Larissa there. She's his doctor or at least, she did surgery on him. That was her on the phone telling me she couldn't even say if he's alive or not."

Bri is the only person he could tell something like this so easily to. If it were anyone else sitting in front of him, even his best friends, he would've told them to go away and leave him alone. He couldn't do that to his sister, especially now that she's taken him up in his arms, trying her best to comfort him.

Blaine didn't calm down till about a half hour later, when Bri felt his crying subside. She opened her mouth and carefully said,

"There's only one thing we can do now."

"What's that?" Blaine sniffled, turning towards his nightstand to grab a tissue and blow his nose.

"Break into his room."

* * *

><p>After much negotiation and slight bickering between the twins, Blaine finally agreed to Bri's plan despite all of his doubts and lack of knowledge of the boy. Blaine was fidgety the entire car ride still unsure of going through all of this. He was drumming his fingers on the console until Bri clamped her hand onto his forcing Blaine to hold still.<p>

Blaine wasn't feeling any better about the plan when they reached the hospital. He knew that at any moment they were going to get caught.

"Ya know…keep looking suspicious and they'll be sure we're up to something." Bri rolled her eyes as she whispered as they walked into the elevator.

"But we _are_ up to something! We're gonna be kicked out and blacklisted…if either of us is injured they'll refuse to take care of us because we'll be fugitives!" Blaine whispered back with a panicked tone.

"Oh my god Blaine! We're just coming to visit someone not steal money from a high security bank after we murdered the milkman!"

"I'm sorry but I can't help it! What are the odds of finding him anyway? It's not like we can walk up to the women behind the desk and ask to see him. We don't even know his name!" Blaine argued as they stepped out of the elevator. "And besides, Aunt Larissa works here so if we get caught we're fucked because she'll have to tell mom and dad."

"Ok, listen to me-"Bri immediately stopped talking and pushed Blaine around the corner.

"What the hell Bri?"

"Shh!"

"-and do we know anything about the boy in room 242?" one of the nurses in front of the desk asked.

"Sadly no…no one's made any calls to the police for missing persons and no one's come into the hospital asking for him." Bri heard another nurse respond. "The good news is, is he's stable but we won't be able to check anything else until he wakes up…whenever that is."

"That poor boy…I hope someone comes looking for him…" and then Bri couldn't hear them talking anymore because they walked away. She turned back to her brother.

"Found him."

"That was just coincidental…"

"Whatever, now come on. Let's go before they come back." Bri grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him from out the corner and down the hallway, paying attention to the room numbers. It wasn't until the third hallway – and a lot of turning around – that they found the mystery boy's room.

For a moment they just stood outside looking into the room. They could see his feet at the end of the bed sticking up, the blanket sitting gently on top. It wasn't until Blaine felt a little push that he stepped forward into the hospital room, feeling Bri at his heels.

Blaine felt his breath hitch as he walked closer, keeping an eye on the pale face. He looked worse than that first day, but somehow still breathtakingly beautiful that made Blaine's heart stop beating for a moment. His face and arms were covered in bruises of many colors, and probably all over the rest of his body, but those aren't able to be seen. His head was bandaged but other than that his face looking pretty untouched, save for some cuts and bruises.

Blaine stopped right by his side trying to breathe but was finding it impossible.

"Is that him?" Bri asked in a small voice that almost went unheard, but Blaine remained silent, still staring at the beautiful face.

Slowly Blaine nodded his head and let out a single breath.

"_Yes_."


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like he was standing in the same spot for hours. Now that he was here, Blaine had no idea what to do.

Did he stay?

Did he go?

Did he go down to the gift shop and buy flowers, a stuffed teddy bear and a card that said "Get Well Soon!"?

Blaine didn't know so he slowly walked to the side of the bed, staring down at the mysterious boy and grabbed his hand, squeezing lightly. Blaine wondered if it was completely insane if he was expecting a response, because he kind of was and ended up being disappointed when he didn't get one.

Instead he pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down taking the boys hand in his once again, subconsciously running his thumb back and forth over the pale skin. Bri knew he wasn't going anywhere any time soon so she walked around to the other side of the bed and took residence in the other chair.

Blaine had no idea how long they had been sitting in that hospital room. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. Eventually Bri fell asleep in her chair while Blaine continued to hold the anonymous hand in his, his eyes also growing heavy.

"Oh! Hello,"

Blaine's head snapped up towards the door as soon as he heard the unfamiliar voice while Bri just shifted in her chair. Once Blaine got a good look, he noticed it was one of the hospital nurses.

"I didn't know he was having any visitors…" the nurse trailed off before a thought came to her. "Wait, do you know this boy? We've been trying to figure out who he is since he got here but haven't had any luck."

Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it again. He looked down at the boy. Blaine desperately wanted to answer, yes, he did know who the boy was, but sadly he couldn't and just as he was about to say that exact thought when Larissa walked through the door, startling Bri awake in the process.

"Alright Nancy, how's he–"When Larissa looked up from her clipboard, her eyes widened immensely and her face was slightly twisted with anger. "Blaine? …And Bri! What on earth are you guys doing here? You guys aren't allowed in here, its hospital policy."

He felt like a fish out of water. Blaine kept opening and closing his mouth, occasionally glancing towards Bri who was still trying to wake up and the other nurse, who was clearly confused while Larissa was standing impatiently with her arms crossed across her chest waiting for her nephew to give his answer.

"I-I…" Blaine was at a loss for words. He couldn't explain why he had to be there, he just knew.

"Aunt Larissa, Blaine just…I mean, he wanted to make sure the guy was alright." Bri sort of spewed out words in a puff of air. "You can at least understand that, can't you?"

Larissa sighed slightly as the expression on her face softened a little. "Okay, well you've seen him and now both of you need to go-"

"I can't go." Blaine squeaked out.

"Blaine, honey, it's against-"

"Do you know what it's like waking up in a hospital alone?" Blaine abruptly interrupted. "Because I do. It sucks. Not knowing where you are or what happened…feeling confused and alone with scary beeping machines with wires stuck in me. There wasn't anyone there to hold my hand and tell me everything was going to be alright. I'm not going to let that happen to him. I don't want him to wake up feeling like he's all alone with no one who cares about him."

When Blaine finished, he sat back down in his chair, hoping to prove a point, and took the boy's hand.

Nancy looked over at Larissa, eyes misty from Blaine's words. "It's really not hurting anything, with him sitting here…"

Larissa was still looking at Blaine, who kept his gaze on the boy in the bed. She remembered when her nephew was admitted to the hospital. No one in the family had heard about it until the following day when Blaine had already woken up. Words couldn't describe the look on his face when she walked through that door and Larissa never wanted Blaine to feel like that again. Making him stay away would only make him worry more than he should.

Larissa sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Alright, alright…you can come back and visit, but Blaine, you have to understand that not everyone wakes up and I don't want you to be disappointed if he doesn't."

Blaine looked up at his aunt with these huge, impossibly sad puppy-dog eyes. Larissa sighed again and walked over, squatting down to Blaine's level.

"Honey, this boy took a lot of hits to his head and there is a lot of internal damage and I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"But someone said earlier that he was stable…that means he's going to be fine, right?" Blaine's eyes started glazing over. This wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Yes, he is, but when he wakes up it could be a completely different story." Larissa put her hand on Blaine's knee.

Blaine was quiet for a while, his eyes still on the boy and his hand still on top of his. He swallowed thickly and murmured quietly, "I'm not giving up on him…I'm not leaving his side. I'm going to be here for him when he wakes up…he's _going _to wake up…"

* * *

><p>It's been almost a month since Blaine discovered the boy at the park. It's been almost a month and no one has reported him missing or has come to the hospital looking for him. It's things like this that make Blaine simultaneously sad and angry. Just the thought of no one coming to look for this boy makes Blaine's inside twist and churn with heartache and a small amount of hatred. How could someone not know their child is missing? For a month?<p>

Blaine sighed, shook his head, and closed his book. He couldn't concentrate on his homework anyway.

He had been at the hospital almost every day since the boy had been admitted. It wasn't easy keeping it from his mother because Blaine told her a lot about what went on in his life, not to mention driving there and back to school frequently. Bri had been good about keeping it to herself, sometimes accompanying her brother on his visits.

Today Blaine was by himself, with only his homework and an unresponsive body to keep him company. Every now and then, he would claim to have seen the boy's eyes open or an arm or a leg move. The nurses say that it's normal and nothing to be overly excited about. It made Blaine's heart sink every time.

"So the Warbler's had a little performance today in the Senior Commons…it was pretty cool, nothing special though." When homework would get too dull, Blaine would start to talk, about anything and everything.

"I sang lead…it was to Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_." Blaine smiled to himself. "I'm kind of a fanatic when it comes to Katy Perry…and Pink. Everyone laughs at me for it – not in a mean way! Just teasing. But I love their songs. They're really catchy.

"Maybe I'll bring in my guitar and I'll sing for you. You'd like that, right?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment. He knew expecting a response was silly, but part of him was desperately hoping for one.

"You're looking better though…all those cuts and bruises and fading…" Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry; I'm not so good with conversation. Then again I can't really bore you…you can't hear me…"

"Actually, studies have shown that coma patients can hear what's going on around them." A nurse walked into the hospital room and Blaine turned around, his cheeks blushing slightly. "Has anything changed since last time I was in?"

"No, everything's still the same Nancy." Blaine lowered his head. "But I guess it's better than something going wrong."

She looked over at Blaine who was sitting cross legged in his chair looking like a lost puppy. "This is the hardest part, sweetheart. I hate to see you so sad but the truth is, he may never wake up. And that's a part of reality we have to deal with. We may not like it or want to deal with it, but if we don't then we don't live either."

"But he's _going to wake up_." Blaine hated that most of the people in the hospital thought he wasn't going to wake up. That so many of them had given up hope.

"And that's the other part of life, miracles. Some people wake up after years and years of being in a coma." Nancy stated. "But situation is different and every scenario has to be taken into account."

Blaine stayed silent, just looking at the boy in the bed.

Nancy sighed and had a soft smile on her face. "Why don't you go home and get some rest Blaine. He's not going anywhere."

Blaine looked up and nodded mutely. It was getting late and he still had homework that needed to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>omg! look! I <em>AM<em> capable of updating! I apologize sososososo much for being the worst updater EVER, but I still got it up, right?**

**anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. as for medical related information, if it's incorrect, I apologize. I'm not a doctor nor do I claim or want to be one.**

**as for when the next chapter will be up...ha, I have no idea. I was reading the reviews people have given on my stories and I got inspired, hence, a chapter. so they do motivate me and I would love any/all feedback!**

**I do know what I want to do for the next chapter and I think you guys will like it! If not, then it does definitely move the story along into something more interesting than this. :)**


End file.
